paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Leila
Leila Rena is the team's midnight scouter pup and practically. She's a dalmatian with a very different look and she is also the first ever "nocturnal" member of the PAW Patrol. She is adopted from Sonicthefox19. She belongs to Xavierthespecialvet/Yanixter. Bio Leila was nothing more than just the only the child of the family, but in fact, she was an orphan ever since birth. That midnight, Leila's mother gave birth to her...in the forest in the lonely dark midnight with the full moon shone brightly. Her Dalmatian parents seemed to be most anxious about their child that was about to born, but when after the mother gave birth, she looks really different, not like from any similar Dalmatians. Her plain fur was black as the midnight, and white spots all over. Her father named her Leila which means "night". However, something amazing and horrible had happened. Just about almost a year old, she had somehow with a mutation that was unlike any others and she was never diagnosed either! During that evening as the dusk comes, the coatings of her fur began to shine slowly and brightly, and this apparently made her parents shocked of what they saw from their daughter but even worse, it made Leila harshly scared! For them, her mutation was like a miracle and terror combined. It was called "Moonlight Fur", and there as the midnight comes, she was astonished yet horrified of what she was. Her fur was shining brightly as if she had bright stars all over her. Over the days since her mutation showed up that night but then before she was eight years old, she found herself was left abandoned by her parents, who clearly given up on her in hopes that she would have a better life...or at least she might be dying for any reason, there at the familiar forest of where she was born. She searched but shortly, she wept, lonely and needed help, despite her mutation showing up. And that was when a stranger, a female Border Collie came and took her under their wing and as one of her own... Some time along since then, the Border Collie...as her adoptive mother, trained her the lessons of watching in the midnight, practicing and heightening her skills and stamina, and no girl could ever be that strong as she got older, which made Leila into a fine brave fighter. It made the female Dalmatian happy and proud, and of course, the help of the Border Collie made her special...just like her mutation. It took her days, and was unlike any others, as she slept in daylight and woke up in evenings and midnights. Some of it thought that it's a rumor but it's more than that. She even had to control her mutation as well, and she still remembered her parents and to that, she took up the surname of her biological parents, "Rena". By the time that she wanted to move on, she went to Adventure Bay, and there, some of the Dalmatians felt shocked about of what she looks like, but they thought it was more like a miracle. There, with full experience and her abilities that she always willing to help, she was joined to the PAW Patrol as the team's midnight scouter pup. Appearance Normal Appearance Leila's a Dalmatian, but she looks entirely different among any others. Her plain fur is black as the midnight, along with white spots all over her. There was white areas on her muzzle, left ear and front paws. She has light pink eyes, and she wore a white collar, with a tag that has a black background and a moonlight ray. Uniform Her uniform is a pure white vest, along with pockets and small compartments. There are also black highlights as well. She wears a black and white fedora with a PAW Patrol Symbol in front. Anthro Appearance She still has the same markings as a feral. For her clothing, she wore a long white shirt and skirt as well. Her tag is at just the top left pocket of her blouse, and she sometimes wears a headband but she still wears her fedora every evening and midnight. Mission PAW Appearance When undercover, she wears a blue and white polo shirt, and she still wears her white skirt but with black stripes. Unlike any other female members, she doesn't need to wear stockings. Her black Mission PAW suit has black and white highlights. Her gear consists of... * Infrared Night-Vision Goggles: This gear is as almost similar to Chase's but it's different because it allows to see through buildings, walls, and even underwater. * Ultra Flash-Bangs and Smoke bombs: Uses it to blind enemies, sometimes it can make them sleepy, and this doesn't work on her allies, since their black suits are modified so they won't be affected. * Glove Detectors: Used to detect persons on the other side when she's using it against walls. Personality Leila's simply a happy-go-lucky pup, loves to go outside, especially in the middle of the night, but quite of a tomboy on the other side. She's also a strong female pup ever since her adoptive mother taught her "Pup-Fu", boxing, and MMA, and she's willing to help her friends anytime. Overtime, she always go out during midnight, because that is her job of the team, but sometimes, she might ended going back shortly when her work is done. Other than that, she is the very first "nocturnal" member of the PAW Patrol, since her job is obviously specialized in evenings and midnights Also, she has a polite and loyal individual, easily makes friends that she will even have to say "hi", even to strangers. But, she has trouble having crushes, and she would shy away before she want to go and hide, especially from Maximillian. Trivia Random Facts: * Her first name means "Night" while her mother's surname, Rena, means "Joyous song". All in all, Leila Rena means, "Joyous Song of the Night". * She is my first female pup to enter the CenturiRealm (Approved by DJ.RJ.Centurion), and my very first pup to have a mutation. * Unlike any other jobs that her teammates have, her job as a midnight scouter is actually a "nocturnal" job. In fact, In the CenturiRealm, she is the first pup to have a "nocturnal" job as well. * In the CenturiRealm, she has a huge crush on Maximillian, but she had issues of telling him her feelings and she would walk away before she would get caught by him. Sooner or later, they became boyfriend and girlfriend * Leila's mutation is called "Moonlight Fur", due to the fact that she was born in the middle of the night with the full moon already glowed up the sky. This only happens every evening and midnight, and every time when dusk or evening comes, the coatings of her fur started to shine or glow brightly, much like resembled from the stars. * Sometimes, she wakes up in mornings, usually because her job isn't highly required except on spy and reconnaissance missions along with Chase and Saracco. * She and Arabella would often treat each other like sisters, even with their mutations. * Sometimes, she liked to spar with Maximillian, and every time she sees or is going towards him, she gets easily flustered. * Unlike any other female members, she doesn't wear stockings. * Even though that she works during evenings and midnights, she does makes exceptions with Maximillian when she sleeps with him at his house. * Every night at the end of the weekend, Leila and Maximillian would often come to the bottom of a secluded waterfall in Red October to relax and spend their quality time there. Family * Unknown Mother * Unknown Father * Unknown Adoptive Parent Friends * Maximillian (Boyfriend/Crush) * Most of the PAW Patrol (Both in CenturiRealm and Xavierverse) Working on it... Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Female Category:Females Category:Female Pup Category:Dalmatians Category:Dalmatian Category:CenturiRealm Category:CenturiRealm Characters Category:Friendly Characters Category:Friendly Animals Category:Friendly Pups Category:Dogs Category:Pups Category:Adopted Pup Category:Feral Category:Anthro Category:First gen Category:First gen pups